The New Girl
by NoLitterBug
Summary: Alice was just having normal day shopping with Jasper when she unfortunatly stumbled upon the black organization.Now being eight again and an imortal child Alice needs to keep her secret from Conan and get her old body back.


**Hey guys, NoLitterBug here with my first crossover. This is not AlicexConan there just the main characters in the story. Ok so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

"I HAVE TO HAVE THESE SHOES!"My voice rang throughout the entire like any other day I was out shopping.

"Alice can we go now we've been to every shop in this mall!"Jasper exclaimed with a else in the house went hunting but them so therefore he was dragged to the mall by a very hyper moi.

"Fine you go home I'll catch up soon,"I said giving quickley ran before I could change my mind you could never know with me.

After the final shop I decided to walk wasen't raining but it was perfect for a vampire,Jasper took most of the bags with him when he left.I merrily skipped down the wet sidewalk,I stopped when I noticed some men in black.

There was two men and one woman.I carefully hid and listened to their conversation.

"Kudo needs to go!He's seen our faces!"The women screamed.

"Whats he gonna do hes a kid who would belive him?"One of the men asked.

"Vermouths right lets just shut the kid up permenantly no doubt he'll come for the antidote,"The other man said.

I gasped loudly at the mention of murder.

"Well what do we have here?First Kudo and now her."

I was to distracted to notice that one of the men was coming up behind her to knock her turned around and the man hit me with a brick which broke in half.I was distracted by the blood seeping through his hand when the woman came and stuck the poison in my mouth knocking me out.

I heard strange voices when she woke up.

"Inspector Meguire shes waking up,"a police officer I think called to a plump man.

"Can we get your name little lady?" The man was not normal I was a vampire!Vampires don't sleep or pass out!There was no way I was giving my name to a bunch of strangers.

"Mary,Mary Brandon."Ugh!I always thought Mary was a icky name,oh well.

"Well Mary do you know where your parents are?"

"Wait where am I ?"

"Tokyo,Japan."The inspector gave me strange look.  
"What but I was just in Port Angeles,Washington shopping with my husband!"I stated.

" for one your in Japan theres no way you could be in Washington when you got knocked out and two theres no way you could have a husband your only eight years old!"

"Eight?Just because I'm short does not mean I'm eight!"

"Listen you must be woozy from passing out but until we know something about you we to find you a placeto stay."I could no belive this was just like after the change. 

"She can stay with us,"a teenage girl offered.

"What no!We already have to put up with Conan not this!"A man thegirl seemed to stay by her offer.

"Well then I guess its settled."Inspector Meguire said.

The girl came over to me and intraduced herself."Hi I'm Rachel,thats my dad Richard and this is Conan,"She said pointing to a little boy about the age of eight.

"I'm Mary,"I said.

"Well Mary I guess you'll be with us for a while,"Rachel said with a friendly Esme like smile.

Rachel,her dad,the boy Conan and me all walked toward a car.

"Hi I'm Conan,"the boy said.

"Mary,"I replied.

"Conan we're gonna have to put my old bunkbed in your room so Mary has a place to sleep for the time being."

"I-h-h-have to share with a GIRL?"

"Don't worry Conan she won't bite."I laughed they diden't know the half of it.

"I don't have cooties,"I now I had accepted that some how I was eight but now that meant I was an immortal the volturi would belive me.I wonder if I still have my visions.I was positive that I was still a vampire because I recognized the smell of blood.

I was broken out of my train of thoughtby Rachel's voice.

"I'm sorry what?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"SHOPPING!

"Really my dads a detective so was my best friend Jimmy."She smiled at the mention of this Jimmy did Conan he quickly snapped out of it and exclaimed."I wanna be one someday!"

I was about to reply but was cut off by that familiar feeling of a vision.

___Me and Conan were on a superfast skateboard with another girl._

___"Thats the Black Organization's headquarters, no doubt the antidote is there!"_

It was a small vision compared to others I suppose the whole thing wasen't quite there who was that girl?As soon as I had that question I was hit by another vision.

It was more like bits of visions being shown together me,Conan,that girl with a bunch of other kids with an old man in a lab coat,me and Conan solving cases.

**So what did you guys think? I personally liked it but I would like to hear your opinions, review please.**

**NoLitterBug**


End file.
